One Batfamily too many
by BINthere
Summary: The Batfamily gets teleported to Earth-16 and meet YJ!Dick as Batman, includes Batgirl, Black Bat, Oracle, red Robin, robin, Red Hood! Set in season 1 YJ, and pre-New52
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Batfamily gets teleported into another dimension where they meet the Team! Includes Jason Todd and Damian! How will they get back? Set in Season 1 YJ.**

**Author's note:**

**Hi! This is BINthere, and I just had this idea bubbling around in my head and I just can't LEAVE it there! It was hard to ignore, okay? Okay. I think Dick's a little OOC though…**

**Anyway, this takes part before the new 52, so Barbara Gordon as Oracle, Black Bat Cassandra Cain, Batgirl Stephanie Brown, Robin Damian Wayne, Red Robin Tim Drake, Red Hood Jason Todd, Batman Dick Grayson…Maybe Huntress but I'm not really sure if I can use her…**

**So here Bruce is considered dead, they haven't found out he was just lost in the time stream so…yeah. They're just trying to comprehend that Bruce is gone…**

**Okay! To the story!**

**0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0**

"Robin, be careful!"

Robin looked back. "Tt, since when has a mere jumping buildings been a problem for me?" he scoffed, and he leaped off, landing perfectly silent, as a Bat should. He winced as he put weight on the wrong foot, a wince that could be gone as unnoticeable to those with super-hearing and trained by a Bat.

Which, 'unfortunately' was the case of Dick Grayson aka Batman II. He smirked. He had jumped towards the building and landed so silently that Robin didn't notice—Or so he thought.

"Get over here Gr-_Batman_ and wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

He smiled. The little assassin-trained twerp got him.

"Come on, we still have to patrol, no matter what your foot says." Robin looked back and scowled at him.

"I do not know what you're talking about." He scoffed and jumped off again, having secured that nothing was going on in the ally beneath him.

Batman smiled a half-smile and shook his head. He'll never get his partner to admit it. He then jumped down into the ally beneath him. There seemed to be some drug dealers. Nothing they can't handle.

He was right. They were taken down in record time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Batman wannabe and his little birdy."

Batman growled. Unfortunately, this guy won't be just as easy.

"Red Hood." He snarled, as he tensed into his fighting stance. Robin followed suit. Red Hood smirked.

"Feels good to be remembered." He remarked from his helmet. "See you took the little demon-pain-in-the-butt patrolling. The Other One must be so disappointed."

"What do you want."

He shrugged. "Came to check on the lackeys, they didn't seem to keep up with the times. Was about to teach them a lesson but turns out you beaten me to it." He paused for a moment to observe them. They were still in their fighting stance, poised and ready if he made any sudden moves. He sighed.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay, duty calls." He gave them a mock salute and took off. He was about to reach the end of the ally when Robin intercepted him with a kick.

He dodged and punched, managing to catch him off balance, but before he hit the floor, he flipped and landed on his feet. But just before he could hit him with a flying kick, there was a flash of white light and the bird was nowhere to be seen.

"What the-"Batman cried as he sent him a round-house kick. "Where is he?"

"I have no id—"soon, he too was sucked in by the white light and disappeared, and before he could even blink, the mighty Batman disappeared in a blinding flash of white light.

In his lair, Warp smiled. He and some other dimension hoppers have united, and planned on taking the absence of the original Dark Knight, when the rest of the Bat-family were (More or less) distraught to his advantage.

To be honest, when he heard from his friends around the dimensions and parallel universes that the Dark Knight himself had been trapped in the past, he didn't believe it. It was until he had seen with his own eyes that he formulated a plan to break Gotham to pieces. But he won't kill.

That is, until The Joker says so. He had paid him a hefty fee to mess with the 'little birdies, mini-bat juniors and mister helmet head', in other words, the Bat-kids. Much to his amusement, the Joker had proposed that they watch them struggle in the new dimension, with the help of high-tech gadgets and out-worldly help.

Right now, on the screen before him, videos of the Bat-family members engulfed in white light played. Oracle, Red Robin, Black Bat, Batgirl, to the most recently Robin, Batman and Red Hood, one by one they were sent into another dimension.

He was quick to relish his success, because after all, knowing them, it wouldn't take long for them to find their way back. They were the Bat-family, after all. At least for some of them (Jason) WAS a member of the Bat-family.

He would deal with them later. But for now, his plan was working.

END

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`

**Yay you made it to the end! So it can't be THAT bad…Can it? **

**Anyway, I have a few things to ask cus' I'm not entirely sure how to continue with this story, so I was hoping maybe you guys could help me…**

**#1 Should they all just appear in the same place(Mount Justice) or should I chose a select few to appear there and then find the others with the help of The Team? Cus' I think it'll be funnier if they appear in the same place but then the plot will be haunting me of the damage I've done to it. Maybe I should Just save it for the oneshot...**

**#2 Who takes care of Bludhaven/Gotham/whatever when they are away? Surely some other superheroes will step in, right? But couldn't figure out who was behind all this and leave it to the Batfamily…**

**#3 What kind of relationships should they have? I mean stuff like TimxSteph or TimxCass or JasxCass or whatever. Maybe a bit of each… (I'm sorry but no slash, not for this story at least…)**

**#4 Will the Batfamily put aside their differences for the bigger cause? How will they treat Jason? Because I'm for sure adding a lot of Batfamily scenes, and I just want to make sure you agree with the plot. I think they will set aside their differences for now but will still be guarded with Jason.**

**What do you think? I'm new at this so I hope you can help me. Please? :) **

**Maybe I'll figure things out on my own if it doesn't work out. Forgive the typos! **

**BINthere **


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh I'm finally done with this! Took me ages to write! Well here it is…Enjoy! Oh and It's in season one YJ, they're probably a little OOC though, so, an early warning :")

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was an ordinary day for the team. M'gann was baking cookies, Conner was watching static, Zatanna and Raquel were chatting, Kaldur was reading, Wally was annoying the hell outta Artemis and Robin was being a ninja somewhere.

Batman had just zeta-beamed in to give a mission report and they were all pretending they cared. Well, except for Kaldur—he actually was listening.

Yup, it was an ordinary day—except for the sudden flash of blinding white light and two figures appeared, fighting each other. One was in a leather jacket and wore a red helmet—which the whole team agreed to be weird—and the other, much to the team's surprise( and to Batman's too, though he would never admit he was taken aback, as if things like that happened every day and he had a plan for every single thing that happened) was wearing the Bat-suit, though it was modified in a few places.

"Where IS HE?" 'Batman' growled, sending the guy in the red helmet a flying kick.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" the other growled back and expertly dodged the kick, flipping the man over. The man turned and landed on his feet. "And I'm supposed to trust you because?"

He was interrupted by a clearing of a throat and before the two men began to fight again, Bruce interrupted.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to put down your weapons and surrender."

Upon hearing Bruce's voice, the two men froze. They exchanged looks and turned to the team. They were amused to note that the Team was tense, poised and ready for battle. Arrows were nocked, and swords a ready. Dick had never, not once in his life, except when he went undercover, received this kind of treatment from other heroes. Jason, however had grown used to it.

When their eyes landed on Bruce and Robin, however—though Jason couldn't make up his mind if it was Tim or Dick—they both simulatiously said the thing that was on each other's mind.

"Crap."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Tim woke up, head spinning, still stuck in the moment of bright light, and a spinning, churning feeling in his gut that followed soon after. He blinked, and shook his head after a few moments to clear his mind.

Once he felt well enough, there was a groan and he swung towards the noise, ignoring the tremendous throbbing feeling in his head.

"Drop the weapon Drake. It's just me and One—Cain." **A/N Damian wanted to say One Who is All, when she lead the League of Assassins, so he respects her somewhat. **

Tim frowned. So not only is he sent here, but the rest of the Bat-family was 'captured' too.

"Where are we?" Damian asked, still a little woozy from the 'trip'.

"Gotham." A small voice piped up. Cass slowly stood up and dusted off her costume. She didn't seem more or less affected by the 'trip', but she looked a little woozy, like Damian.

"Gotham?" Tim cocked his head, and as he started to scan the buildings, it did look like Gotham. It even had that dreary, crime-striken feel to it. "Why would they send us to Gotham?" Tim mused, unaware that he had spoken aloud.

Damian snorted. "Why don't you go ask them? It's not like we have any business lingering here anyway."

"Damian is right." Cass said, checking her utility belt and all the ready to go. "We should find Batman. Something is…fishy about this Gotham." Damian nodded, looking slightly pleased. Tim took out his communicator. "Maybe we should tell him we're looking for him first. Give him a heads-up. Do you really want to barge in on him like last time?"

Damian grudgingly agreed. "I tell you that lady was nothing but looks." He said, looking disgusted.

"The one time I go there…"Cass said, "And I feel like washing my eyes inside out." Then she shook her head.

"Well, at least after we call him we can go on patrol, it's been ages since I went on patrol, and I'm sure Cass would like to see Gotham again."

Cass nodded her head, brightening up. "Yes! Go on patrol later!" She said. She haven't been on patrol because of a minor injury. Oracle wouldn't allow her. Her exact words were, "What kind of person goes on patrol with a broken rib, a bullet wound and five fractures?" to that she had replied, blankly, "Batman.". Yep, they were only minor injuries, nothing she couldn't handle.

Damian frowned, but before he could protest, a vine coiled at his feet., and another was wrapped around his neck, slowly tightening, and soon it was choking him. "Poison…Ivy…"

The villainess stepped out, obviously having recently broken out of Arkham. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" she asked coyly, studying them carefully. "Some new birds in town perhaps?"

Cass and Tim were already in their fighting stances, and Cass was studying Ivy's body language vigorously. There was something that confused her, something wrong with this Ivy. Ivy frowned, she did not recognize them at all. When her eyes landed on Damian, however, and she saw the "R" on his chest, she smiled. "Ah, did Batman replace the little birdy already? So soon, too soon, in my opinion. Old Ivy can't keep track. How about you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

Damian snorted, though it was slightly strained. "Your lowly street-tricks won't fool me, Ivy. Obviously you're a little down on your game today." Ivy's eyes flared. "How dare you! I'll show you, and I'm taking your little friends down with me too!" And with a flick of her wrist, vines sprouted out and grabbed at their feet.

Cass and Tim both leaped out of the way, with a very impressive combination of flips and cartwheels. Damian, taking his cue, stomped on a vine, and as Ivy screamed at her 'babies' pain, he pulled out a bird-a-rang- and sliced his bonds away.

"Just like old times?" Tim asked as he kicked and sent Ivy flying.

"Just like old times." Cass replied, as she effortlessly dodged a series of vines trying to grab at her.

At last, Ivy was hog-tied and hanging on a lamp post.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked as obviously something was troubling Cass.

Cass blinked as to clear her mind and replied, hesitantly. "It's just back when we were fighting Ivy…Her body language…She does not know us. She never heard of us."

Tim frowned. "But she fought with us before. All of us. Even Damian. Unless…"

"Unless Dr—Red Robin is being an idiot and won't tell us what?" Damian piped, looking up from Bat-glaring Ivy and making her squeamish.

Tim glared at Damian and continued, "As I was saying, unless this isn't our Gotham."

Cass looked confused. "I do not understand." Tim gestured at skyscraper, the kind that has a big TV screen on it. "Watch, it'll make sense."

The screen was playing an entertainment news segment, and a peppy blonde reporter was on the screen, being waaay to cheerful.

"Now, here in Rumour has It, this is Hailey Di' Angelo and we're back. Now, Rumour has it that famous playboy billionare, Bruce Wayne," Cass and Damian's eyes widened, "has been seen on a date with model Amelia Donovan just yesterday. Is this a relationship to last or will Wayne keep his playboy reputation? Let's go to field reporter Bryan McAfee."

Cass and Damian were still staring slack-jawed at the screen, and at the face of the person they held close. It had been just recently that they lost him. It was some kind of cruel joke, having showing their mentor, their father, on the screen, alive and well, when in fact he was gone—at least to them.

"That's it. We're calling Batman." Cass said.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Meanwhile, back in the Cave, Dick and Jason found themselves in a very awkward situation.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Um what are you blind or something kiddo? That's Superman." Jason said, sarcastically.

He watched as Robin tensed up and glance at Bruce(It had to be him at this point) imploringly, as the truth dawned on him. He smirked. Oh how he loved messing with the birds, no matter who they were.

"Look, we don't know how we got here either. We come from, in my theory, another dimension. And yes, I'm Batman there."

Bruce tensed just the tiniest bit, which you wouldn't notice unless you lived with him for quite a while. Which, 'unfortunately' was the case for the two ex-Robins standing in the room. They knew that Bruce was entering 'super paranoid-mode' because he's paranoid enough as he is. They both knew they were in for it, and it was gonna be a long interrogation.

Bruce nodded to Robin, and as Robin walked over to hand-cuff them, Jason snorted.

"This is gonna get real interesting."

He couldn't have been more right.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here's the third chapter! Sorry I couldn't reply on all the reviews, but please know that I appreciate them very much! On with the story! Oh and to those of you wondering about Oracle and Steph, they're appearing in this chappie. I apolegise for the OCC-ness. Okay NOW on to the story!  
0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0**

"Talk." Bruce said, glaring at both of them. Jason rolled his eyes—not like they could see them anyway.

Bruce and Robin—He STILL didn't know if it was Tim or Dick—had whisked them away after their 'entrance', and Bruce had given the Team a glare that clearly said, 'You talk about this and you'll never see light again'. Now, Dick and Jason were in the interrogation room together, with Bruce interrogating them. They were cuffed together, which was a smart move, Jason decided, but had made him extremely uncomfortable now that he couldn't risk slipping out of his handcuffs without having TWO Batmans and a group of super powered teens on his tail.

"Talk about what?" Jason asked yawning. That trip was really tiring him out.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked, glaring hard at them, "And what are you doing here?"

Dick was the first to speak. "I'm Batman, from another dimension." He stopped hastily and looked like he wanted to add something, but decided against it. Jason knew it had to be about Bruce. He wanted to add the fact that he wasn't the original, but Jason found that obvious enough. That cheesy sentimental push-over was never gonna be Bruce.

Bruce nodded, and took note of his hastiness. Jason figured it was his turn now.

"You can call me Red Hood."

Bruce frowned even deeper, if that was possible. "The Red Hood here is a known criminal." He stated.

Jason shrugged. "I consider myself more of an anti-hero. I do justice, but I work for myself more than anybody."

Bruce filed this fact in his mental cabinet. He was going to have to be cautious around this guy.

"Where do you come from?"

"We come from another dimension, but we don't know for sure which dimension, exactly." Dick replied.

"Why are you so sure about that fact?"

"Because where we come from, that archer girl was never part of the Team, she was a villainess known as Tigress."

"How do you know that?"

"I take it to myself to know about every villain that every raided in Gotham. Her structure, physical appearance and characteristics all fit, not a hundred percent, but a close ninety-five percent."

Bruce nodded. "Now that we've covered the basics, let's get down to business."

Jason sighed loudly. "Oh joy."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, outside the interrogation room, Robin was bored out of his mind, so he decided to mess with the 'visitor's' stuff a bit.

He lifted 'Batman's' utility belt for a closer look. Yep, too good to be a fake, he decided. But just as he was about to check the equipment inside, there was a familiar beeping sound. He wanted so bad to answer the communicator and give that person a freak, but since he changed all the passwords for Batman's files to 'Kitty-Love', and he had to unlock it in front of the league to get the files of Joker, he desperately needed to get on Batman's good side, so…

"Um, Batman?" both males turned towards Robin as he stuck his head inside the interrogation room. "There's a communicator beeping." He said. Now this alone would've confused a lot of people, but 'Batman' understood and sprung towards it, but not before making sure Bruce held Jason away from his direction, even though the hand-cuffs tugged painfully at his wrist. Oh well.

When he saw the caller his brows knitted in confusion.

"Red Robin, what's wrong?"

The person on the other end, Red Robin sighed in relief. "Batman. Thank God this still works."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm stuck here in Gotham, with Robin and Black Bat, and not to mention the fact that THIS FREAKING ISN'T OUR DIMENSION!"

Batman frowned. "So you're stuck here too? Oh this is just great."

"Wait, you mean—"

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a crash from the other end. Dick saw an ally, a narrow one, with a telephone booth at the end. Cass was studying something printed on the telephone booth curiously, and Damian was yelling something at Tim.

Suddenly, there was a 'whoosh', and Tim disappeared from the screen, looking pissed off.

"Watch it with the blade Da-_Robin_!" he yelled, glaring at Damian.

"Well it's your fault you aren't fast enough." Damian retorted.

"Wasn't fast enough? WASN'T FAST ENOUGH? If I wasn't fast enough you would've chopped off my head!"

"And what a shame that would be." Damian said sarcastically.

"Robin." Batman said, threateningly, "What did I say about killing your brothers?"

"But—"

"Apologise." Damian sagged, and pouted at him. "Fine."

Dick watched as he approached Tim. "I am terribly sorry that I didn't cut off your head."

"_Robin_."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. Tim smirked. "Aww, now that's a good Robin." He remarked, and patted his head, finding it funny when Damian tried to bite off his fingers.

Then suddenly, something dawned on Dick.

"Wait a minute, what did are you doing bringing throwing daggers on patrol?"

Damian crossed his arms, glaring away defiantly. "I do not know what you are talking about. You only forbid using daggers. Not THROWING daggers."

Tim shook his head in the background. "You're impossible."

Jason, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, snorted at the comment.

"You know, I think I like the Little Demon more than I thought."

There was a pause on the other side.

"Was that Red Hood?" Tim asked, his tone dark. "The one and only." Jason said, and by his tone anyone could tell he was smirking.

"Dick what are you doing with him?" He asked, not caring that he just used his real name. Dick and Bruce's eyebrows both shot up. "Who else is in the room with you? Where are you?" Tim continued.

"Tim—" but before he could continue, there was an alarm and the mechanic female voice announced, "Intruder alert, Intruder alert."

Batman and Robin rushed off, and Dick and Jason followed suit, albeit slightly awkwardly.

Outside, in Tim, Cass and Damian found themselves in the same awkward situation that Jason and Dick found themselves in just a while ago. Turns out that the JL symbol on the telephone booth wasn't a fake after all. While they recongised most of the heroes there, there was some that they didn't know, like the girl in green with the bow and arrow, and another one in a magician's outfit that looked suspiciously like Zatanna, but she was a teen, around fourteen and fifteen.

Same way around, the Team felt confused too. I mean, five unexpected 'guests' on the same day. It didn't help at all that most of them were either Bat-themed, Bird-themed or had a thing for red.

"Team, back down."

Just like 'Batman' and 'Red Hood', the three froze at the sound of Bruce's voice too. Robin observed. He wondered what had happened to their Bruce that had to lead to this kind of reaction from them. But then again, since he was in the Bat-suit, it couldn't have been good. Robin thought to himself, glumly.

And just when Dick(Robin) thought things couldn't get any weirder, suddenly, the voice announced, "BTF Oracle, BTF Batgirl" and two other figures stepped out. Well one wheeled out, actually. She was in a wheelchair.

"Oh Boy," Jason remarked, "This is gonna get fun."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

**Thanks for reading! Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter—Working on it, trying to get it up ASAP! Constructive criticism will help me improve! **

**Thanks for reading again, **

**BINthere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is the FOURTH chapter of One Batfamily too many, and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, even though I may not be able to thank you all through PM, and all the Guest reviewers too!**

**On with the story!**

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"Okay this is awkward." Oracle said, as she strolled in and observed the scene. She wasn't surprised to find that Bruce was alive, and in the Bat-suit here because she had already figured out that they were not in their dimension.

Everyone snapped their head to her direction.

"Oracle!" Cass cried, and Tim sighed. "So it looks like all of us are here together now," he said and shook his head, muttering to himself. "Great, just great."

Damian glared at Tim, silently willing him to shut up. He was getting on his nerves what with all the scientific talk and constant mumbling. He hated being ignored.

Dick snapped out of his trance and studied the new arrivals. There were five in all, three girls and two boys.

The girl on the very left side had short black hair and instead of the usual domino mask, her mask was pointed at the end, resembling bat wings. She wore a female version of the Bat-suit, but the bat symbol on her chest was only colored partly, and she wore a black cape ripped stylishly at the end. Instead of gloves she wrapped her hands in white bandages, and wore the usual yellow utility belt. She was studying the Team carefully, and as if she had reached some sort of conclusion she lowered her guard slightly, but was still cautious.

Next to her, stood a young boy at about the age of ten, and, to what came as a surprise at the Team, he was wearing the 'R' symbol, which signified him as Robin. Unlike their Robin, he wore a hood instead of a cape, and had green combat boots with red laces. His utility belt was black, and yellow at the Bat symbol that clasped it together. He wore green gloves instead, and had a very un-Robinlike scowl on his face.

A teenage boy stood next to 'Robin'.**(A/N I'm not sure how old he is) **He had short black hair, like 'Robin', and was wearing a domino mask**(Hated the cowl)**and black gloves. He wore long black pants and black boots, and had a black utility belt instead of yellow. He had on a chest harness, which was a lighter color than the red of his outfit, and he was discreetly observing the scene, accessing any other possible escape routes, and studying the members of the Team.

Next, was the latest two 'guests', one of which had flaming red hair and sat in a wheel chair. Her glasses were covered by pixels to conceal her identity, and even though she just arrived, you could feel that through those pixel covered eyes, she could see you, know your every little secret with just a swipe of her fingers.

At last, standing awkwardly to the side, was a blonde-haired girl in a female version of the Bat-suit, like the Black Bat as 'Batman' had called her, but there were a few differences. She wore a cowl with bat ears sticking up, like Batman's cowl, and lined at the sides of her costumes were strips of purple—eggplant, more like. Her hands were placed behind her back, and her eyes were darting around the Cave, taking in every detail.

"Batman, do you know them?" Bruce asked, though judging from their costumes and various attack poses he already knew the answer.

"Yes." He replied, with a nod, "It seems that whatever villain deciding to send us all here made sure to do it with the whole package." He said wryly, tugging at his cuffs, clearly meaning Red Hood. Red Hood chuckled, and he shook his head.

"What, I'm not family too?"

The tension that followed next was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Red Hood. I should've known you had something to do with this." Tim spat, being the first to break the silence.

"Oh so you think I would've sent you all here along with myself, in a dimension where HE'S still alive and golden boy here is still a bird?" Jason retorted viciously, pointing at Bruce and Robin-Dick.

He had come to the conclusion that Dick was Robin when he stuck his head in the interrogation room just moments before. Tim would've been all business and stiff and professional-like, while Dick would be more childish, in some sort of way.

"Well why not? You kill us every chance you get!"

"It's not like you give me a choice!"

Tim started to rush forward, only to be held back by Cass.

"Why don't you just shut up and tell us HOW WE CAN EFFIN' GET BACK!"

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED TIME I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"OH AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU?"

Before they could go on, they were cut off by a well-aimed bat-a-rang that missed him by a few inches and caught Tim off guard, and an extra-hard tug from the cuffs that was holding Jason back.

"Enough." 'Batman' said, glaring at both of them. "Red Robin, back down."

Tim recluently took a few steps away and back from Jason, who was being held down by 'Batman'.

Bruce, observing that the scene was calm enough, decided to step in.

"Is there anyone else that was left behind?" he asked.

They exchanged looks, and seemed to come across some kind of decision. He briefly wondered if they were mind-linked.

"No, no one that we know of, but I'll check." The red-haired woman typed a few keys on a holographic screen that seemingly appeared out of nowhere from her wheelchair, and a few seconds later, with a decisive swipe of her hand, the screen cleared and she shook her head.

"No one else. Looks like we're all here. And I think I believe we've forgotten to introduce ourselves. I'm Oracle." She said, and the Team nodded at her in greeting.

Cass stepped forward and pointed at herself. "Black Bat."

"Red Robin." Tim said next, and then nudged Damian.

"Robin." He said grumpily, glaring at the Team from his masked eyes when Megan squealed silently about how cute he is. They shivered, except both Robin-Dick and 'Batman', Bruce, and the rest of the Bat-family, including Jason.

"Batgirl." The blonde-haired girl said, and smiled slightly. The Team noted that she was the more not so anti-social of the group, and smiled and nodded at her in return.

"Well, as you know, I'm Batman and this is Red Hood." Jason grunted, still struggling from Dick's grip. Oh how much he wished he was back in his dingy apartment in a abandoned building, or any one of his safe houses. Anywhere but here, with the whole Bat-family plus the original dynamic duo. He swore that whoever did this, will pay. HARD.

The Team, feeling that it's their turn, spoke up and started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Miss—" "Miss Martian M'gann or Megan, and that's Superboy Conner, Kid Flash Wally, Rocket Raquel, and Aqualad Kaldur, right? And you're…Zatanna." Tim said, wanting to speed up the progress so that he could start finding a way out of this dimension.

Megan nodded her head silently, and was just about to ask how they knew when Oracle explained it to her one step earlier.

"In our dimension, we had a superhero community like yours too, just with a few minor changes and age differences.

"Hey what about me?" Artemis spoke up, aware that Tim didn't mention her.

He turned his attention to her. "Tigress? He tried, but she shook her head.

"I'm Artemis." She said, and she held out her hand. Tim shook it, and when Artemis was about to ask about her other-dimensional self, she was cut off by Batman.

"In order to assist us with the information needed to send you back, you are required to stay at Mount Justice at all times."

The Bat-family nodded, having expected it coming.

"I trust you've already taken care of our daily supplies and needs?" Oracle asked, gesturing to them all.

Bruce nodded, and watched as they walked towards the direction of the rooms.

"Don't bother showing them the way. They already know it like the back of their hand from reading the blue-prints. Training exercise—don't ask." 'Batman' said, explaining, "And I'm certain that the rooms are in the same place, considering the structure and that the interrogation and living room are all the same, that it won't be too different from the Mount Justice we have back home."

Bruce nodded, and dismissed the Team for an early night. Indeed, he thought, as he walked towards the interrogation room to continue, they would need all the energy they could get when dealing with the other dimensional Bat-family.

They were in for a long morning, and they could use all the rest they could get.

**0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**And that's the end of this chappie! **

**As for where Steph and Babs gone when they first came here, I will explain through a short exchange that I haven't been able to input in this story:**

"So I battle a warehouse full of joker goons and found Steph and hacked into the Justice League's computer systems to register us and this is the welcome I get?"

"How is that gonna bother you? You fight battles like that everyday, and with Steph too." Tim asked, confused.

Babs blinked. "Oh, that wasn't bothering me. What's bothering me is the fact that I got SWISHED AWAY before I could get my COFFEE!"

"Now Oracle—"

"Do you KNOW how HARD it is, having heroes asking you left and right, 'Hey Oracle, can you check the robbery at Gotham?' "Hey O, can you hack the computer data on that smuggling in Africa?" 'Hey can you book my dinner reservations?" left and right, left and right? Without me, they'd be flying around, looking for Asia and winding up in Africa!"

"There there now…"

"And to top it all off, I JUST HAD TO wind up in another FREAKING DIMENSION, and JUST BEFORE I TOOK MY COFFEE!"

Okay, that pretty much explains it. I apologise for the OOCness of all the characters, and I hope to update soon.

-BINthere


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE! Wow can't believe I got that far! I thank all of you that has followed the story, and I'm sorry for any OOC-ness that occurs, still trying to grasp their characters .**

**On with the story!(It's my catchphrase now )**

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`00`

"Morning!" Wally said as he strolled into the kitchen, yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

Wally, along with the rest of the Team stayed at the Mountain overnight. Batman had assured them that arrangements were made with their schools so it won't be suspicious.

"Good morning Wally," Megan said as she plopped some pancakes into his plate. She may be a terrible cook but she knew how to operate the microwave and make some pre-done pancakes she got at the supermarket.

"So, what're we talking about here?" Wally asked, shoving his pancakes up his mouth. Artemis gagged, and slapped the back of his head. "Have some manners Baywatch."

Wally stuck his tongue out at her. Zatanna cleared her throat. "We were talking about the 'visitors'." She said, making air quotes at the word visitors.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" Superboy asked. They all shrugged, and just then Tim strolled in, in his Red Robin costume.

"Well speak of the devil." He said, as he saw Tim.

"Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" Megan asked, already taking out another pre-done pancake.

Tim shook his head. "No thanks, I—I mean, we already ate." He replied, already answering Megan's next question.

"But it's eight in the morning!"

Tim shrugged, and scouted around the cave muttering constantly and doing some calculations on a screen that popped out of his glove. Oracle made it for him for his birthday.

"I mean, the only reason I'm up at EIGHT in the MORNING, besides school and such, was that Canary wanted to do some training early. What's your reason?" Wally continued blabbering.

Tim gave him a look, like 'duh, it's so obvious'. "I was trained by Batman."

"Oh, um right. Duh."

They watched as he gave the living room and kitchen one last look before scurrying back.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast." He said, before disappearing to, well wherever bats from other dimensions go.

"Are all bats this anti-social?"

"Well depends on who you're talking about."

Wally jumped, and choked on his milk. Behind him, Robin cackled.

"Whoa you gotta stop with that ninja thing man, you're freaking me out!"

Robin shrugged. It was too much fun trolling them to give it up.

"Thanks," he said to Megan as she slid a pancake on his plate. "So, what's that talk about bats being anti-social?"

"They were talking about the new comers," Raquel said, having just walked into the kitchen and over hearing their conversation.

"What about them?" Robin asked, stuffing his mouth. Artemis shrugged and pointed at Kid Flash.

"Well?" Robin asked again, turning to look at his best friend. Hey, even if they were from another dimension, they were still family. And if he was really the one in the cowl…he stopped himself there. He couldn't bear thinking about life without Bruce.

Just before he could answer him, the mechanical female voice announced the arrival of Black Canary, and it was pretty much training mode for them.

Canary clapped her hands as she checked if the Team were all there. One two three four…Perfect. They were all here. She was glad that she didn't have to wake them up like last time she decided to have training early with them. Wally pretty much drooled all over her the last time.

But never mind. She got her revenge by two extra hours of training.

"Okay so today we'll continue with last lesson's drill, I'm sure you remember that," she said, eyeing Wally, "And before you start—" before she could continue, she was interrupted by a clearing of a throat, and she turned to find Black Bat, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, Excuse… me, but do you have the…bandages?" she asked pronouncing each word carefully.

Canary nodded, slightly startled as to how she could creep up to her like that. "Yeah, it's over there, I'll take them for you." Black Bat nodded in thanks, and Canary smiled at her.

"Here you go," she said, handing her a huge roll of bandages. "Are you sure you need so many?" she asked, as Black Bat started to walk away.

"Um…Yes?"

Canary frowned. Whatever happened that she would need such a huge roll of bandages was serious.

"You know what maybe I'll go with you, to help." Black Bat started to decline, but she saw in her body language that she had set her mind.

"Okay…" she said, and lead her towards the training room, knowing that the Team would follow. Oh well, she hoped they had the gut for violence.

"Whoa." Was the first thing Robin said when he saw what was used to be the gym.

Punching bags with the fillings showing were strewed carelessly around, training dummies with ninja stars, daggers, and bat-a-rangs and whatever weapon you could think of were all hit with excellent shots aimed at the fabric and didn't harm the stuffing, though there were some that took a dagger straight to the head.

Meanwhile, around the training room, the Bat-kids from the other dimension were training.

Batgirl was punching the punching bag like it owed her, and Oracle was off in the corner coaching her, while doing something on her holographic computer.

Red Hood(How did he get there?) was doing target practice with knives, while he scored perfectly with each one.

However impressive those feats were, the real fight was between 'Robin' and Red Robin. They were sparring so impressively that it couldn't be called sparring—it was far too violent, yet there was some sort of hidden grace amongst it—they really were great fighters, maybe a little more training for 'Robin'', but not bad still, Canary observed.

Robin winced when he saw Red Robin pack a punch to other Robin. It looked like it hurt. However, he wasn't feeling so sorry for 'Robin' when he saw him hit Red Robin with a kick.

Black Bat didn't seem too fazed about the violent scene that unfolded. Instead she hopped right in the between them.

"Stop." She said, but they didn't listen to her, and continued sparring—if it could still be called that.

Suddenly, 'Robin' hit her with a punch that was supposed to be for Red Robin, but before it could reach Black Bat's face, she caught the fist halfway through and tripped him, meanwhile she also caught a kick from Red Robin and flipped him over, leaving the two boys groaning and laying on the floor, and a group of (mostly)super powered teens and their coach mouths hanging.

"Jeez Cass, it wouldn't hurt you to stop us gently would it?" Black Bat shrugged, and helped Tim up.  
She lead them to the corner and sat them down on a bench to patch them up—they really needed it.

"What happened…again?" she asked while checking them both for any extra injuries besides the ones that she could see on their faces.

Damian slumped in his place on the bench. He glared at Tim through the corners of his eyes.

Tim sighed. "'Robin' was trying to prove his 'right' again."

Damian pouted, then sniffed self-importantly. "Of course, I am the only true heir of father, it is only logical that as his only blood relation—"

"'Robin', how many times must we go over this? You are TEN. They are not gonna let a ten year old call the shots at the board, no many how many IQ points you have. Remember what happened last time?"

Damian growled when he recalled the memory.

"You can't just storm in the board meeting, demand them to let you take over the company, then make a list as to why you're so much 'better' than me."

"Well at least they listened!" he cried, trying desperately to gain an edge to this argument.

"Damian, a lollipop and a pat on the back doesn't count, and I know you were the one that sent them those messages."

"How did you—"

"You told them that you would make them die a slow and painful death and force their family to look. Who else says this kind of thing?"

Damian opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tim.

"The Joker doesn't count."

Damian shut his mouth, defeated, and slumped back into his seat. After a while, he said,

"They called me kiddo and asked if Batman's been feeding me."

Tim spit out his water and snorted. The same thing happened to him years ago too. Hey, was it his fault that all of Bruce's adopted sons were a little on the short side?

Cass smiled and explained it to Damian, who was looking at Tim weirdly.

"The same thing happened…to him too."

Damian looked up at her.

"Really?"

Cass grinned wider, and Damian snorted too.

Just then they were interrupted by a clapping of hands. It was Canary.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to invite you guys to train with us."

They all stared at her, silent, which Dinah that they were listening.

"I've been—well we've been watching you train for some while and I was hoping that you could further improve your skills by some specialized training."

She watched as they exchanged looks, even with Red Hood, and she figured that they had some sort of agreement between them that could make them work with him for the time being.

"Well, okay. Fine, that's cool with us." Answered Oracle, "But maybe we could just clean up first, I mean look around, we made a mess."

Canary smiled and nodded in understanding at them, then turning to leave, along with a very awed Team.

0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"A mess? A MESS?" Wally cried, after they were out of ear-shot, "that is what she called a mess?"

Robin nodded, " I mean that was totally austerous, the way they fought. Did you even see that Batgirl? I mean she can really throw a mean punch. Oh and don't forget that Red Hood guy. Man, does he have a great shot, Oh and—"

"Hey speaking of Red Hood, what's he doing there anyway? Isn't he supposed to be a bad guy?" Artemis asked.

Robin shrugged. " I dunno. I heard from the Bats that they had some sort of agreement or something but that's all I know."

"Anyway, is anyone else here really excited to train with them?" Rocket piped," I mean I just know we're gonna learn a lot more new stuff just by training with them!"

They all nodded their heads. I mean, wow, you get to train with Bats from another dimension, that's not gonna happen every day you know.

Canary smiled as she overheard their conversations. Whatever this training session turned out to be, it was not going to be one to forget.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

**AND…DONE!**

**Yes, another chappie completed! WOOT WOOT!**

**Oh and as to what happened with Dick and Jason, I suggest you read this short below, it will explain it:**

" **I have come to a decision." Bruce said, as he fixed his steely glare at Jason.**

" **I have decided, upon some research that you," he pointed at Jason, "Had nothing to do with this…situation." **

"**YES! My innocence proven AT LAST!" he yelled, just to troll Dick. Sure enough, the young man glared at him. He smirked underneath his helmet, basking in his small victory.**

"**And that you will be released of custody."**

"**WHAT? You're gonna just let him go like that?" Dick burst out.**

**Bruce glared at Dick, and he quieted down.**

"**No. He will still remain inside the Mountain, under the watchful care of the Justice League members, the Team, and the rest of your…family."**

"**Fine." Jason growled out. He had been expecting this anyway.**

"**Good. This shall be your room for the time being." Bruce said, and stood up. "One false move and the whole mountain is after you. Are we clear?"**

**Jason nodded. No doubt that this room is being bugged with waay too many hidden cameras and such. Jason doubted that even he can find them all.**

"**Good." He said, and stood up from his chair. "Then we won't disturb your rest any longer." And he and Dick left the room. Wow, see Bruce again for a day and Dick becomes one of his bitches. The power of the Bat. Jason snorted, as he thought to himself.**

**Meanwhile, outside…**

"**Joker." Bruce said simply, but Dick understood.**

"**So you think Joker's behind this." **

"**Not think. I know."  
"But where would he find enough power to send us all here?"**

"**Not somewhere. I would say someone."  
"Warp."**

**Bruce nodded. " I would need your help finding those two. You up for it?"**

**Dick grinned, which was something he haven't done very much since he came to this dimension.**

"**You know it."**

**0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0**

**Okay, so that pretty much explains it! **

**The Team's gonna train with the Bat-kids next chappie! Hopefully won't take too long!**

**Tell me what you want to happen and of course…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~BINthere**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is chapter SIX! Oh yeah I can't believe I made it this far! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, or well, everyone who has stuck with me, and this story for this far!**

**Ok, I have just read all the past chapters and found out how many—Well I found out I could do better…At least it's a sign I'm improving. I hope I can explain some stuff in the following chapters, and will look at the 'big plot' more. Oh and if the characters are a little OOC I'm deeply sorry for that:P**

**This is a disclaimer**

**On with the story!(I think it's getting old, what do you think?)**

**0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0 0`0`0`**

"Okay, so we'll put you in groups of two to spar with. Wally with Artemis, Robin with Kaldur, Zatanna with Raquel, Red Robin with Black Bat, Batgirl with umm other Robin and Batgirl. Red Hood you spar with me." Canary finished, once they were all here together.

She was instructed to 'keep an eye' on Red Hood, so she put him to spar with her. The others were just at random. She wasn't sure about Batgirl and other 'Robin' though. Oh well, never mind now.

The Team took turns sparring on the mat, with Artemis, Robin, and Raquel winning. They would later be put into groups of those who win to spar together, and the one that won them all got dibs to shower first…Ah the pleasant hot water—while the others got extra training. A method suggested by Shayera.

Robin won every time.

Right now, it was Batgirl and 'Robin' to go on the mat, and the whole team was stretching their necks to see.

"I bet on Batgirl." Wally whispered to Raquel and Artemis, who, for once, agreed with him. She had seen the girl beat the punching bag to a 'bloody pulp', if it were a person.

"No, I think the other 'Robin' would stand a chance to win," Raquel whispered back, "I mean did you see him sparring with Red Robin?"

They continued arguing, though neither managed to convince the other, and neither came to a good enough conclusion. The others, though they had decided in their minds who would win, decided not to be vocal about their decision, just for the sake of it.

The fight ended with 'Robin' winning—he struggled a bit, though he would never admit it—Artemis swearing, Wally and Artemis paying fifteen bucks, and Raquel very, very, pleased.

Canary was quite impressed with 'Robin's' skill. It was as if he had trained all his life, though he didn't look any older than thirteen. He and Batgirl both needed a bit more training. It was obvious that Batgirl was new to the 'hero gig', compared to the others. And 'Robin' needed to improve on his methods.

His style was mixed, really, like two different trainings melded together, forming a rather confused fighting style.

Though Bruce's fighting style was prominent, it was clear he was trained somewhere else, by someone—or maybe some others, besides by Batman.

Canary took note of her musings and focused on the next two up on the map, Black Bat and Red Robin.

The girl who had been able to sneak up to her and the boy who hacked, well, somewhat, into the zeta beams that was Justice League property. This was gonna be an interesting fight.

Before they started, the Team performed their ritual betting, or arguing, more like.

"I bet on that Red Robin guy." Raquel stated first.

"Me too," Wally said, glancing at Artemis to place her bet.

Artemis however, held back. After a minute of consideration, she decided to place her bet on Black Bat.

This soon started another argument, and soon it turned out they both would pay her twenty if they were wrong.

Tim and Cass bowed to each other before they entered their fighting stances. Canary nodded, and soon they began sparring.

The Team watched in awe as they sparred, both were so graceful, it was almost like they were dancing—a slightly violent one but a dance nonetheless.

At last, the fight ended, with Black Bat winning. And to be honest, Tim himself had been expecting this outcome, and he knew he had only held out this long because he was used to her moves what with their sparring sessions that they did when they were bored.

Well it was either that or Cass had been holding out to him.

So, money was passed, swearing exchanged, and Artemis was smiling, counting her money.

Next, at last, was the fight between Red Hood and Canary.

The Team craned their necks, more eager than ever to see them spar.

"Canary."

"Canary for sure!"

"I bet him on the floor like Superboy when he sparred with Canary!" Wally cried, earning him a glare from said boy.

Canary bowed, and Red Hood did the same.

Soon they were in their fighting stances with Black Bat signaling them to start.

It started off with them circling each other, but soon progressed and it was hard to tell the winner—they were almost evenly matched.

The Team was getting restless—who would win? Who would have to pay? Who was stuck with Superboy the next time they played charades? (Don't ask—he stinks at it)

At last, when it seemed that there was going to be a draw, Canary managed to pin Jason down by hooking his leg when he raised to kick her, and twisting him to flip on the floor, and finally pinning him on the ground.

Canary dusted off her hands and held out her hand to help him up, but was promptly declined, and Jason stood up himself.

"Good fight," Canary started, facing Jason, then turned to address them all.

"Good job, all of you, and that concludes today's session as I have an important meeting to go to." Canary said, checking her watch.

"Yeah, with Green Arrow," Wally stage-whispered to Robin, who snickered in response.

Canary turned and pretended not to hear that, and leave it to Artemis to knock some manners into the young speedster.

Sure enough, she heard a smack and Artemis saying, "Watch it Kid Mouth, that's my mentor you're talking about." She smirked, and left. She could always count on Artemis.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, while in a deserted warehouse somewhere in Gotham(So cliché), Warp was with Joker, watching the hero's progress.

The Joker was cackling maniacally at the screens, watching with amusement as Batman and 'Batman' were breaking their necks trying to get to the end of this—What was the major motive behind this? Why were they sent to Earth-16? Is anyone else part of this major plan?

Warp closed his eyes and massaged his temples—one could only handle so much while dealing with the Joker. "Would you PLEASE cut the laughing DOWN, I need to WORK."

The Joker paused, while tilting his head, he leaned towards Warp, grinning maniacally.

"Does it involve sending those Joker Gas bombs to that WONDERFUL dimension where the little Bat-kids are?"

Warp glared at him silently reminding himself that his alliance with the Joker was only temporarily.

"Yes." He said through clenched teeth, willing the Joker to shut up.

"Good, because I don't think the League likes people like you to mess with the Joker Gas I sold them."

"You worked with the League?" Warp asked, though he already had his suspicions that the money that the Joker gave him came from somewhere else.

"Of course not, those people can't take a joke, besides, I only sold them the Joker Gas because they promised to make more people smile!" he said, as he laughed loudly, his laughter echoing off the walls.

Warp shook his head. Crazy, absolutely crazy, but what else is new? He should've expected it from working with a villain from Gotham.

"And, when I heard that they were going to send the Bats away to play, I had to hop on the ride!" He continued, slapping his lap, "Oh what a shock they had!"

Warp glared at him, silently cursing the League for making him work with the Joker, of all the derailed, crazy maniacs he just HAD to end up with HIM.

Sure he was important in this major trading event, I mean two dimensions, working together, and for once making an agreement. The Joker, of course had to be present, and along with the other Joker from the other dimension, and together they would set all the Joker-gas filled bombs off, creating utter chaos for the heroes, and major deaths. At this time, of course, since meta-beings were prohibited to even step foot in Gotham, Gotham would take a huge hit, and the League could take over yet another city, but not just any city—BATMAN's city.

Though the Birds of Prey would be on them in an instant, without Oracle they won't be as efficient. And Warp was sure that was what the League was counting for.

That was the back-up plan, take Oracle, leaving the Birds with no sure leader, though Dinah would try—but though it's not printed in paper, Oracle was the core to the Birds, the very reason that they're formed. They would be at the very least unorganized without her.

And what is the good side to the Earth-16 villains? Besides the fact that the League had formed another alliance with none other than their other dimensional self, they would gain a major advantage because not only does the other League have more resources, they would also gain info of the heroes identities, and being able to use it to their advantage by destroying them from their private lives.

It was a win-win situation.

But then again, the you're never sure with the Bat-family running around. They just might stop you, but oh well, that's what Warp is here for. He'll be the one that controls the portals, and release some…minor nuisances, like Harley. He'll make sure that their attentions are distracted for a while.

And then, at last, while working with the league, maybe he'll get the attention and respect he deserved.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

While the villains plot, there are two bats that are on the case.

Dick Grayson never thought that he would be working side by side with Bruce again, in the Bat-suit.

Seriously, it's like Christmas or something.

But alas, there are more important things at hand than bonding time.

As they prowled across buildings, Dick started to strike conversation with his former mentor and father figure.

"So how did you know it was Joker who was behind this?" he started.

Bruce didn't reply, only taking something out from his utility belt.

Dick took it, and studied it. It was a Joker card. Of course, Joker's trademark calling card, which he set wherever he put his traps.

At first Dick didn't get it. But then, as he looked closer, he saw just the tiniest scratches on the cards, as well as slightly singed edges. That was weird. The Joker usually takes good care or his 'namesakes'. Also, there were some kind of dust on it, tiny specks, but they were anything but ordinary. They shimmered in the light, and Dick recalled his costume had the same strange kind of dust too, as he first came here.

"I already analysed the dust on it, and it is confirmed to a type of *****alien dust, that sticks to your clothes once you time, or in your case, dimension travel. It is harmless mainly, but it will self-reproduce if left to open air too long."

Dick nodded. He figured just as much when he first found the dust on his suit.

"So are you saying that your Joker has had contact with beings from other dimensions?"

Bruce nodded once, and continued to jump from building to building.

"If my calculations are correct, this interaction is from a few days ago, five days, max."

"And to complete this 'interaction', he would need the help of Warp, one of the few known dimension travelling villains." Bruce continued, pausing from his usual prowl to survey the building.

"But what is their motive? Who are they communing with? And what do they seek to achieve by sending us here?" Dick questioned, landing beside Bruce in typical Bat manner—which is, of course, without a sound.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Bruce said, breaking into the abandoned building that the Joker was last seen in.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

**Well there you go! I'm sorry for the somewhat short chapter, but it's just a set up to the sequence of well, stuff, for lack of better word, that happens in the coming chapters.**

**I know it's a kinda crappy chapter, and it's probably because I stayed up late while typing it, but I'll try my best with the coming chapters.**

**I revealed the plan of the villains to you, to save further explanation and confusion, and for those who would like to see more of the Batfamily, I'd look forward to the coming chapters. **

**Thank you for reading, and I'll try to update soon,**

**Yours truly,  
BINthere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN of One Bat-family too many! Sorry for the long wait though…I feel so ashamed…**

**Anyway, here we go, I won't hold you much longer, it's—oh wait…I'm doing it again.**

**On with the story!**

"Ugh I am POOPED!" Wally cried, after his long-awaited shower, as he plopped down next to Robin.

"Totally," Stephanie said, plopping right down next to him.

Wally jumped, surprised not only the fact that she had gone ninja on him, as Dick had too many, many times, but also that she was willing to talk to him.

In their minds, Bats are anti-social, except for the robins, but in this case this was absolutely different. The ones with 'Bat' in their names were somewhat nice and mild-mannered, if not save a little quiet.

And the ones with 'Robin' are anti-social or violent and somewhat discriminating, if it can be called that. (That little brat called him a low-life once and mocked him for not having 'exceptional genes' like him, whatever that meant).

Though he had meet Batgirl, and she had been fun enough,( the Team did not yet know of this fact, something about Batgirl being separate and a little about Robin worrying about a how a certain member of the Team would react to how close he and Batgirl is*wink wink*)

And don't even get him started on this 'Red Hood' guy who disappeared right after training with most of the Bat-members.

But since he had never really interacted with this Batgirl before…

"Uh, yeah, I mean Canary really puts her everything in training us on how to be BAMF, which is good I guess, I mean imagine how much this works when we get to kick some major bad-guy butt!"

Stephanie smirked, and lay back on the couch, hands placed behind her head.

"Wait till' you see how she gets when she trains me and Black Bat over there, then you'll be glad you weren't stuck with her," she said, then added, eyes half-closed, "But then again, you're right, she does really put everything in her training, no?" she said, winking playfully at Wally and Dick.

Then, she stood up, brushed off her uniform and headed to her room, which was somehow painted p—eggplant, on the first day, leaving a very confused, bat-language amateur Wally and a snickering Robin laughing at his friend's expense.

"Did she just—"

"Don't even think about it Wall-man, no girl in her right mind would ever date a retard like you."

"Gee thanks Best friend, but I'm giving it a shot!" he said, shooting up from his seat in the sofa.

"Um Wally, I don't think it's such a good idea to go into her—"

Suddenly there was a bang and a sound of a baseball bat hitting a bag of flour, a squeal, and Wally came walking, WALKING in, with a black eye and holding a hand to his gut. Turned out the admittedly girlish squeal came from Wally, and the baseball and flour thing was actually 'Batgirl's fist and Wally's gut—ouch.

"—room," Robin finished, sighing at the end.

Wally groaned, plopping onto the sofa again, the black eye starting to heal already, but with how dark it was, Robin suspected that it might take a week or so before the throbbing stopped.

"Smooth, West, smooth," Robin said, after a pause, snickering a bit.

"Shut up," he moaned, still clutching his gut.

"…"

"…"

"I told you so."

Wally groaned.

Robin grinned like the little troll he was.

THISISALINEBREAK!

Tim could not hold in the grin he was trying THIS HARD to hold in when he saw Wally walk in the next day with a black eye.

It turned out even the wonders of speedster metabolism could not bear the force which was otherwise known as Stephanie Brown's fist.

He had heard from Cass which was there when it happened, but was doing such a good job of blending with the shadows that—unsurprisingly—she had went through with the whole conversation undetected.

She had told him this later in the morning, around five, when Tim was usually up, but had barely held in her snickers when she told him that he had her repeat twice before he could get the whole story.

"J-just count…him l-lucky that it w-wasn't me," she said, through gasps of laughter as Tim grinned.

If Stephanie did THIS to him, imagine what it would be like when CASS got to him. He shuddered at the thought of it.

The scary thing was, he could actually SEE Wally trying to make a move on Cass, which would probably, due to his 'charm', end up with him in the hospital for barging into Cass's room like he did with Stephanie.

Even speedster metabolism along with his reflexes couldn't dodge Cass's cat-like grace and her punches that leave you feeling like a tank had ran you over—no like a tank driven by BATMAN ran you over.

He would know, he had enough of these punches when he was sparring with her, though he was sure she was trying to tone it down.

Still.

"What's up with your face Kid Mouth?" Artemis asked, as she craned her neck to look at Wally, who was still barely awake and trying to look for milk in the fridge though he already had a breakfast fit for a queen.

"Don't ask," he groaned, as he poured milk into a bowl and started to eat his cereal, chewing disgustingly loud.

"He just got what he deserved," Robin, the little troll himself said, as he strolled in, huge grin on his face.

"What did he do?" she asked, huge grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Being an idiot," Robin said, plopping next to Wally and he watched, with a sort of sick fascination as Wally shoved the food in his mouth, as if eating could help him forget the pain which was in his eye and in a little thing called pride.

"Well, that's nothing special," Artemis said, earning a yell of protest from Wally.

"Hey!"

"She got you there buddy," Robin said, shrugging.

"Well," Artemis said impatiently, "What exactly did he do?"

Just then, there was a bang, followed by a blonde and eggplant blur.

"Oh my Gosh I am so, so, SO sorry," the blur, who turned out to be Stephanie said, jumping in front of Wally.

"Huh?"

"I never meant for you to get a bruise, I mean, you surprised me, and I was in my room and well," she shrugged helplessly, "Training kicks in."

"Uh—"

"Look, then after you barged in and stuff and I punched you and you sort of staggered out, I was thinking that, you know, maybe I was a little too impulsive," she said pressing her index finger and thumb as universal language for 'a wee little'.

"But look, the point is, I'm really, really sorry and stuff, you know, that I didn't apologize earlier because I sorta, while I lay on my bed thinking, I fell asleep so…yeah. We cool?" she asked hopefully, holding out her hand.

Wally, still slightly shocked from the blonde's blabbering, blinked and slowly shook her hand too.

"Yeah, we're cool," he said.

Artemis blinked, then looked at Wally and Steph, then, as if she connected the dots, her eyes widened and she looked at Stephanie with a mixture of awe and respect.

"You mean YOU did that to him?" she half yell-asked, pointing at Wally.

Steph shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry. Like I said, training kicks in."

"YOU gave him that black eye that this morning—"

"No, it—it was last night," she said, slightly wincing.

Artemis's eyes widened even more, "LAST NIGHT?! And it didn't HEAL?!"

Steph looked slightly ashamed and she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Artemis.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She asked, looking at Steph in awe.

"I-I what?" she asked, not sure if she heard the girl right.

"I mean, every time I punched him, it just heals right away, and he looks as good as new and stuff but—you, YOU made it last! How did you do that?!"

Suddenly Steph's eyes widened in realization, and it had that playful glint that was a tell-tale sign that she was up to something.

"It's all in the wrist, really…"

And Wally looked on miserably as the girls discussed the many possible ways to punch a speedster and leave a mark.

"Can you believe it?" he asked, shoving more food in his mouth, "girls discussing how to hurt me, what a dream come true," he said to Robin, who had watched through the whole ordeal and found it highly amusing.

"I mean, where did she even learn how to punch like that?"

"From Batman of course," a voice said, and Robin and Wally both jumped and turned to find none other than the infamous Red Robin, the slightest hints of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Wh-what?"

"Batman taught her, taught all of us how to punch a speedster and leave a mark," he said, eyes sparkling with amusement, "I think he called it basic training and something about a skill no one training under him can have without."

"Why would he say that?!" Wally asked, astonished.

Tim rolled his eyes under his mask and was about to come up with a witty retort when he was cut to the chase…by Cass.

"Because…Flash talk too…much," another voice said, seemingly coming from the shadows.

Robin and Wally jumped again and turned to find, to their utter amazement…another Bat.

A girl with black hair and bandages on her arms stepped out, a small smile on her beautiful Asian features.

"Huh?"

"He did it to get Flash to shut up—he's been looking for a solution for years and this was one of the results on project 'Shut Up the Flash'." Tim said.

Robin snorted. HIS Batman had already just begun on this project and so far was making…no progress.

"Do you want…to cover up…your bruise?"

"What?" Wally asked, hand reaching up to brush his injured eye.

"Because if Miss Martian…sees you…and other Robin will…not let you live it…down."

Tim smirked. Miss Martian would certainly fuss over the speedster, which even though it's for his own good, she was famous for being too much of a mother hen at times.

And as for Damian…

"Oh…I—sure," Wally said, but just before Cass could take out her *cosmetics and work her magic…

"GUEST 05, BO5 MISS MARTIAN, BO4 SUPERBOY—"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"Aw crap."

**Yay! Not much of the plot in here because I've been having a writers block, and writing this is the only way I know how…For those who has been expecting more I'm REALLY REALLY sorry and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much.-_-"**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back and I'm alive!  
So, term tests are over-(And I am healthy and fine(-ish), having gotten over the cold I had) and I'll be updating those stories of mine!

So everyone, let' s get this party starting!(*crickets chirping*)

Well, I somewhat expected it -_-"

Be warned though, it's a little crackish in some parts but that's only for humor, as you can see I think I ignored the humor part of the fic a little…

Not to hold you any longer, here is the drumroll please…The Next Chapter….

Jason hated his life.

He never asked for all of this to happen.

He never asked to be a street rat who stole tires.

He never planned to steal from the richest man in Gotham.

He never wanted said man to be patrolling Gotham at night, to be known as the feared Protector, the Dark Knight.

He never wanted to be Robin.

He never wanted to die, tortured by Joker and blown to a fiery death with his mother, who lured him there in the first place.

He never wanted to be resurrected, clawing his way out of his own grave, half-crazed, and a new piece of white hair on his bangs.

He never really wished to be a raving lunatic, killing off criminals, ending their lives in bloodied deaths, though he had to admit there was a certain satisfaction in it, wiping scum like them off the streets of Gotham, Bludhaven, and the face of the world.

But most of all, he never really wanted to be his son.

Because with that leads to a list of 'wants', and Jason wasn't used to having expectations, seeing as you get what you can get on the streets, so you could never be picky on what you eat or where you sleep.

Like, for example, he never asked for him to avenge him, to honor his death by killing that lunatic and end him so no more people could get hurt, but he expected it anyway.

He had known that someone would have to be a Robin after him, but he had hoped Bruce would respect him a bit more, and at least wait a bit longer until he 'hired' Tim.

He had hoped the people around the hero community would honor him too, and that when he would at least have a memorial service at the Titans Tower, he had expected it.

He supposed that's what he got for having his expectations raised.

The lunatic's still out, Tim Bruce's pride and joy, so alike him in his ways, unlike cheerful Dick and rash Jason, the Titan's ignorance.

That's why he never really counted on anything to be permanent, never really had his hopes raised anymore on the next deals, on his new turf and whatever else he did.

But right now, he was praying to every deity he knew to get him back.

"_What_ is your problem, _Robin?"_ he asked through gritted teeth at the glare the latest Robin kept sending him for ten minutes straight.

Damian, if possible, scowled deeper.

"Just wondering if your face could get any uglier, _Red Hood_," he sneered back, his masked eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh really," Jason drawled, rolling his eyes, "You _do_ know I'm still wearing my helmet, right?"

To the comment the son of one of the big three of 'world's best' averted his glance.

"Shut up _Red Hood_."

And to that, he attempted to turn, back towards him.

Key word: attempted.

What he really did was pull Jason towards him, the hand cuffs leaving a faint red chain around his wrist.

Yep, that's right, he was cuffed to Damian, the forever PMS-ing Robin.

Cue the drum-cymbal sequence that always follows after someone made a lame joke, for some reason.

Jason really hated his life right now.

What he really wanted to know, though, was why they had decided to cuff Damian to him. Perhaps it was that they approved of Damian's ability, and trusted him with himself.

Then again, maybe it was just Dick's idea of a sick joke. You never knew with 'Batman'.

He sneered at the name. What did he know? He was the golden boy, the first and the best they always said, never caring if he was right in front of him.

Speaking of which…

"Like what you looking at, Martian?"

Megan squeaked and backed away even further and resumed staring at the TV, which had one of her favorite sitcoms on, though she wasn't concentrating.

Who could, she mused, what with all the negative emotions practically bursting out of the two combined, she could barely bear it herself.

Despite herself, she felt a pang of sympathy for both of them. Being Bat-kids, they could hardly hope for a happy ending. She found herself recalling memories of what few interactions she had with the new 'visitors', she found that with them, there was always an air of sadness and loneliness, carefully hidden away with snarky remarks, cheerful smiles, and work.

She just prayed Robin, her Robin would stay the same.

Back in the Batcave, the two Batmen were busy piecing the pieces of clues they had gathered during their short trip to find the Joker.

Finally, when Bruce sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time, Dick finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Bruce, why don't you take a break?"

He stiffened at the use of his name.

"Crimes don't solve themselves."

"But there's no use piecing a puzzle without all the pieces."

"So it's up to us to find them out," he said, but paused nonetheless.

"You've been staring at the computer for 48 hours straight, don't you think it's time for you to take a break?" he said, turning in his chair to look at him.

"I believe Master Bat," Alfred smiled at the peculiar sounding name the other Batman had insisted he call him, "Is right, Master Bruce. There's no use in insisting over something when all you've done is go around in circles."

"But Al—"

"No buts, I've prepared lunch for you and would very much appreciate it if you eat it for once."

Bruce sighed again, but this one was more of one like defeat. There was no arguing with Alfred.

Dick got up too, and stretched like a cat.

"Thanks Alf, couldn't do it without you."

Alfred smiled his fatherly butler smile and together, they walked out for lunch.

(A/N Below is the requested scene(By Anna, my cuz again -_-") where the JL find out about the Batfam coming. This is only a small exerpt, and the reason for the crack warning in my early AN. You can treat it like it never happened, as I won't be really referring much to it in later chapters)

"I can't believe Bruce had family over and didn't invite us!" Barry cried, flinging his arms in the air in typical speedster exaggeration.

"Exactly, when exactly can he find it in him to actually trust us with things like this?" Arthur hinted, not-so-subtly, slamming the base of his trident on the ground.

"Cool it Arthur, I'm sure he has his reasons for doing this," Clark cut in, nudging Bruce, "Right?"

Bruce stiffened, but otherwise made no motion to answer the Super's question.

"Bruce?"

This time is was Wonder Woman who had called his name, her eyebrow quirking, daring his to answer. And somehow, even with his back to them, Bruce felt the murderous aura radiating from Diana and decided to answer.

That, and he could never back down from a dare. He was too refined for that.

"…It's complicated," he answered.

"Oh? How so," she asked, genuinely curious this time.

"Did you make sure all of your partners are out and away from the Cave?" Bruce, instead of answering her question, asked one of his own instead.

"Yep, I made sure," Barry said, confused at the sudden change of topic.

Bruce eyed him for a moment and turned to Martian Manhunter(Forgot how to spell his name:P).

He understood and scanned the Cave twice, and after so fixed Bruce with a puzzled look.

"All clear, Bruce. All of their partners, mine included, are out of the Cave."

"Good," he said, then took a deep breath(Which to any normal person was like a normal breath which you take when you were breathing, you know, normally.) and stepped in the zeta beam like he was walking through the doors of Hell.

Which, in a way, it was.

"The Hell Grayson? What's your problem?"

"I told you. I'm taking Mr. Kira McFluffykins away until you promise no more foul language."

The League had walked in on a very strange scene indeed.

Standing in front of them, was the other Batman and Robin, who was at that very moment, scowling so darkly they briefly wondered if he could revert his face back to normal…If he wasn't BORN with that scowl.

The other Batman was holding what looked like a plush toy kitty with fluffy gray fur high above his head and out of the short Robin's reach.

"Grayson, I told you once, and I told you again, his name is NOT Kira McFluffykins, it's just KIRA, and he's named after a mass murderer in Japan."

"Really? But I like McFluffykins better," he said, studying the kitten more closely, "Fits the colour of his fur more, you know?"

Meanwhile, as the 'Dynamic Duo' continued with their ridiculous bantering, the League's attention was caught by the OTHER Batkids.

"Steph, let me go, I'm perfectly fine and in control, I'm perfectly fine and in CONTROL," Tim said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the Jason, who was currently being restrained by Cass.

The eggplant purple clad Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she replied, "I will NOT allow you to rip up more perfectly nice couch pillows who really, should know better than to get shipped here so close to heroes anyway."

"Uh, Steph…they don't really…have a choice." Cass said after a pause, causing Jason to snort, and Cass to restrain him tighter.

"OW Dammit I wasn't gonna do anything!" Jason protested.

"Oh really," Steph said, rolling her eyes again, "And what exactly, may I ask, happened that caused Exhibit A here?" she nodded her head at the pillows, stuffings long since scattered around the floor and the couch lined with what looked suspiciously like bullet shots.

"I was just saying—"

"He was insulting the ULTIMATE genius of Star Wars," Tim said, suddenly chibi-fied, "H-he DARES to speak foul of the most AMAZING THING ever known to men!" He said, chibi tears raining down his cheeks while the others backed away from him SLOWLY.

"Dude, have you taken your meds or something?"

"Hey…wasn't the JL here before?" Jason asked, momentarily pausing from snapping pictures of the weeping( but still somehow 'manly') Tim.

"I guess…but they…left." Cass said, pausing in taking the video herself.

Then they all shrugged and continued with the Tim-and-Damian abuse.

That was officially the crackest thing I have EVER wrote…as well as the first crack I have ever wrote…

Well, the things I do for family.

I SWEAR I will try and fit more Batmen action in the next chappie!

Well, review review, and review, PLEASE?

Oh and about that one chapter where I portrayed Dick as a sort of y'know afraid of Bruce's glare or something, IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT!

It was supposed that Dick knew Bruce well enough to know his moods and when he needs his time to speak and such, but I guess I did it so suckishly you guys misunderstood -_-"

I'm sorry for that(^^")

And again reviews are appreciated yada yada, I still haven't got out of my anime phase yada I'm now into K-project yadda yadda and finally…

I don't own a thing…yay.


	9. Chapter 9

"And then I said, 'By Golly, with all those screams you're making, is it really that hard to give little ol' me a smile?' But alas, the stubborn little thing wouldn't budge, giving me those 'big eye trick' that all those kids can do nowadays. And you know what I did next? Do ya? Well?" he paused, looking eagerly at his audience. Finally finding the silence as a cue to go on, he continued.

" Lemmie just say this-little Tommy lived the rest of his little life," his tongue flicked as it made a carving motion around his lips, "with a smile...all thanks to me, of course," saying so, he gave a mini bow, and to the laughter of YJ Joker and hoots of Harley, plopped back into his seat.

Ra's Al Ghul said nothing as he silently observed the scene before him, taking in the way YJ Joker looked on with a gleam with his eye as he listened to what the 'senior' him did, mind racing with endless new ideas of destruction, no doubt.

Watched as Harvey howled when the Joker recounted his tales, only to quieten down mid-laugh as he shot her a death glare, only to continue again when he got into another bloody tale of all his past victims.

Saw as Warp silently gulp down his drink, trying (and failing) to ignore the Joker as he gestures around to illustrate the story, which was nothing if not suitable for a dinnertime tale.

His face turns slightly green when the Joker talks about dissection and _meat_ and _blood_ just as he scarfs down his medium rare steak, and as he warns about a poison which is tasteless, colorless and how he has a stash of it hidden in his pocket and_ would you like to see it first-hand? It works best in red wine, you know?_

Sees how the younger_, inexperienced _him look around the room with disinterested eyes, like he doesn't know that only with these eccentric, insane, _mad _people he could achieve what he wanted.

And as he raises his glass to announce their cooperation, he sees the maniac gleam in eyes which have hidden agendas, not even bothering to hide the look of insanity that, however briefly, takes over their face.

Sees the look of cleverly-hid disgust as they survey the room and it's occupants, only retreating when they locked into his own eyes, because they know who they are dealing with, and that they are looking forward to...work...with you.

Sees the slight discomfort, the shifting of gazes, because right now there was no backing out once the deal was made, and that _yes_, he was working with this group of dangerous, dangerous people, even if they don't look it, which makes them all the more dangerous, and that's not a comforting thought at all.

"To the destruction of Gotham!" (and the breaking of Batman)

"Cheers!"

(Because the most important things were always the unspoken).

#

_Punch. Punch, punch. Punch punch punch._

There is something wet and sticky and as he finally registers that it's not his sweat and it's his blood and his knuckles are bleeding, but he finds he couldn't care less.

_punch, punch._

Couldn't leave the city like that, they said.

_punch, punch. punch._

Words kept sprouting out, censored out in places in which they thought he couldn't handle. But they seemed to forget that he was _his_ son too, and that if it came to the time that he would have to take on the cape he had the right to_ know._

_Punch, punch._

Something warm and unfamiliar forms and it clouds his vision.

_Punch, punch. Punch punch._

Tell me, _please, please tell me_, he pleads, because if one day he's gone I have the right to know how I can bear wearing his cape, putting on his cowl, and carry the burden of Gotham on my shoulders.

_Punch, punch, punch._

_How_ can I stand living with the knowledge that I'm _not_ him, and I'll_ never be like him_, and yet I'm dressing up parading around in_ his_ suit and_ his_ tech and pretending I'm _him_?

_Punch. punch, punch punch._

Gotham isn't Gotham without Batman. It was common knowledge that he was nothing like Batman. How could he dress up and go around town without him at his side, silent eyes and steady hands as they watched, him, guided him, and forged what he is today?

Always watchful and looking out for him as the fought in sync, perfectly in tune with each other's thoughts, knowing their next move with just a shift of the hand or change of direction.

What would he do without him, his guardian, his savior, his _father_?

How could he live with himself, pretending to be as good as him, because he was the goddamned Batman, who never made mistakes and miscalculations, who always kept his cool, who was just _so hard to live up to._

_How could rash, inexperienced Robin live up to that?_

_Punch, punch, punch. Punch, punch._

He had the right to know, even if it wasn't his time yet, even if it wasn't even in his dimension.

_Punch, punch, punch._

He had the right to know, so if someone could please, please, tell him...

_Punch. Punch._

Because he was _his_ son too.

_Punch. Crack._

The wall cracked as he thumped his fist against it, the bloody knuckles leaving imprints on the wall.

Sulking, he put on his gloves which he had opted to take off before he started practicing, to increase his strength in fighting without any equipment.

After putting on his gloves he reached for the next thing in he had decided to put down-his belt.

He knew he shouldn't, and that Bruce would kill him if he knew. But he was training combat without weapons or any other gadgets, so the belt would've been out of place.

But now, he knew he had made a fatal, fatal mistake-he had lost his belt.

His heart leapt to his throat and there was a moment of panic when his brain began supplying vivid images on the many ways Batman would kill him...until he felt something whooshing towards him and in in a reflex he raised his hand and caught the offending item.

A...Bird-a-rang? He was confused now.

"Heya kiddo, looking for this?"

Turning, ha saw none other than Oracle, in all her red, wheel-chaired glory, and in her hands was nothing other than his belt.

#

Working with the League in this dimension was more troublesome than she thought.

They had been openly suspicious of her, warily eyeing her every move. Even Bart had his doubts.

But then again, when ever had a visitor from another dimension came hopping to your headquarters demanding you give them every single unusual frequency you had detected in the past 4 hours of so?

And it was as if you couldn't hack into their network on your own, and that you had decided it would probably be best to present yourself to them and ask for their permission instead of pulling a Bats and just go ahead.

Really, she huffed, the nerve of those people. She could've sworn the League in her own dimension wasn't this annoying.

Or maybe it was the fact that they didn't listen to her directions and take her orders like their life depended on it (and most of the time it did) anymore that bugged her.

She ran the thought through her head for several seconds of serious contemplation.

_Nah_, it was just them.

She had stayed longer than the expected fifteen minutes, and ended up staying there for two whole days instead, staying the guest room ( who knew? ) in the League's headquarters in space.

And after confirming that_ no,_ she wasn't lying and that _yes_, she haven't brain-washed Batman into thinking she was telling the truth.

They had finally decided to trust her and gave her all the information she needed. Finally.

One would think that a group with mind-readers and high tech devices would've figured that out earlier than this.

On second thought, maybe it was best Martian Manhunter didn't read her mind...She briefly prayed that he didn't hear the part about Clark getting his cape stuck on a lamp pole that one time, and of Bart not looking where he was going and slipped all the way on a puddle to China (How, she couldn't even imagine, but it was a Hell hilarious).

But then again...she knew a _lot _of dirt about the old (this dimension) and new (her dimension, she supposed) League members, so...yeah, it was probably best they didn't read her mind.

Anyway, as she had finally arrived back in the Mount Justice, she had been greeted with an empty living room, the rest of the Team out to school or simply out, and the only ones left were her Bat-fam, and even _they_ were locked up in their rooms, doing God-knows whatever.

And she was left to her own devices _again._

After wandering around and generally exploring the hide-out of the Team formed by Dick in this dimension, she heard a pounding coming from upstairs, and curious, she decided to check it out.

Seeing Robin in this condition left her speechless, and it was simply heartbreaking to watch the young version of Dick let himself out like that. So, seeing his discarded gloves and belt, she decided to do something.

#

"O-Oracle?" he stammered, and her pride swelled by the fact that he remembered her name.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"Could you um, give that back, please?" he was trying to hide his hands, bloody by the harsh training he had just gave himself, she noted. How precious.

"Give what back?"

He was starting to get impatient.

"My belt."

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked, holding the yellow belt out and dangling it beside her.

"Yes," he gritted out. What was with that woman?

"If you want it, you gotta come and get it," she said, smirking as she held it out tauntingly.

Robin eyed her. His fists were raw and his entire being felt so tired he could just sag and fall. and now there comes this woman, taking the last piece of equipment he needed before he could just leave and mope and get this over with.

But seeing her raise an eyebrow, the belt in her hands gleaming like a medal as she challenged him, he suddenly felt charged all over again. He wasn't going to let this woman look down on him. He had to prove that he was just as good as the other Robins from the other dimension.

One look at them and he could see they were no fake, one-hundred percent trained by Batman alright.

With that in mind, he lunged, and grasped nothing but air.

"Wha-"

"Never turn your back on an opponent," she chided, as she turned up behind him, belt still dangling in her hand.

Gritting his teeth, he opted to make a fake right then grab the belt when she was looking out to the right, but she had seen through his plans and evaded his moves with plenty of space to spare.

"You're fakes are obviously, well, fake. Try not to be so apparent when you make your next move."

Growling with irritation, he lunged again, and gritted his teeth in frustration as she had somehow evaded them with ease.

"You've gotta be faster if you wanna get this back," she said breezily and watched with amusement as he picked himself up and tried another tactic.

This went on for quite some time before she decided to end it with a quick jab to the ribs and with the side of her hand acting like the blade of a knife she held it next to his neck.

"Game over," she announced, and watched as he growled in frustration, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He seemed annoyed at his own failure to win against this one crippled lady.

Oh the things he didn't know.

"Well, that was some workout, wasn't it?" she started, but was cut short by his protestions.

"No fair! I was tired after training!" he wheezed, hands on his knees, leaning as he caught his breath.

"Life ain't fair, kiddo. I mean look at me," she waved at her legs, "We just evened out the odds somewhat. But of course, you never underestimate the person in the wheelchair," she narrowed her eyes, "Never."

He wheezed out something inaudiable as his retort.

"And besides," she continued, " besides fighting without gadgets, you also have to learn to fight when you're low on stamina and energy, like you were just now."

"More often than never you heroes find yourself tired to the core after fighting, and that is when most of you a vulnerable. Never leave a chance for the enemy to take advantage of you in a situation like that."

She eyed him seriously, and was suddenly taken aback at how _small _he looked, and was struck by that fact that he was only_ thirteen._

"Good game, it was, training with you," she said, and she tossed the belt back to him, "Haven't had this much action in days..."

"Good?" he burst out, "How was this a good game? I kept losing to you!"

"Well, you have to make mistakes to learn kiddo. Just because you have more experience doesn't mean you don't have to stop and learn."

Saying this, she patted him on the arm, and turned to leave.

"...I'm still not good enough, aren't I?"

She stopped.

"I'll never be as good as him, no matter how hard I try, or train! I'll never be able to be like him!"

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to face him. His mask did nothing to hide the angst he felt, and she sat in silence for a while, reveling in those very same words she had heard her dimension's golden boy say thousands of times.

"Robin, listen," she started gently, "Batman is Batman, and there's no one out there in any dimension that is like him. No one can ever say 'I am Bruce Wayne' and be act, think and_ be_ exactly like him. I'll be honest and tell you no one can ever be _Batman_ like him."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," he mumbled, and shoulders sagging, he turned, preparing to leave.

"No, no wait! I wasn't finished!" she cried, and grabbed his arm, tugging so he would face her, "Now stand still and_ listen_, because I'm probably the only one who will tell you this, so you_ better_ appreciate it." taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Barbara continued talking.

"But, you see, the fact that there is no one like him is what makes it _beautiful_. You are you," she poked him on his chest, "and there is no one who is going to be exactly like you, no matter how many decades and centuries pass, because that is the beauty of it all. Every one is made to be different, with different flaws and habits and little quirks of the personality."

" Now imagine, if for instance, you are exactly like Bruce. You have the same attitude to everything, you are also stubborn like him, and like the same brand of coffee and read the daily news from the back to the front every morning at_ exactly_ the same time everyday. Now, that would be scary won't it?"

He nodded mutely, face screwing at the thought of drinking the bitter black coffee his mentor liked.

"So, what I'm saying is, you don't have to worry about being like him because you are you, and it doesn't matter if your voice isn't gravelly enough or your landing isn't sure enough, it just makes you all the more yourself."

" So you may not be able to intimidate people or piece together the clues as fast as him, so what? I'll tell you for a fact that Batman isn't as agile was you are or dodge as fast as you can, even in his top condition. So cheer up, and stop moping around! You can be your own self!"

"Batman is nothing but a man in a cowl and cape, it doesn't characterize you as Bruce Wayne, the Batman. You aren't replacing him! You can be Dick Grayson, the Batman for all you want! And tell you what, that Batman," her voice softened as she made a point, "is one of the greatest men I have ever met, and is just as good as the Batman you know now."

Silent, Robin nodded, new understanding flickering through his mind.

"So...what you mean is...I can be me, in the cowl, and that doesn't matter, because I_ am_ me, and that doesn't mean I'm not worthy to put the suit on!"

Satisfied, Barbara nodded, and gave a small, encouraging smile, which was met full force by a million-watt, Dick Grayson specialty beam.

He launched himself at her, and catching her by surprise( she had been expecting another attack) he gave her a bear hug instead.

"Thanks, Oracle," he said, gratefully, "You really eased my mind."

Chuckling, she patted his head and as he left, she yelled at him to take care of those injuries on his knuckles.

"I will!" he yelled back, "after I go to Wally's room!"

And with an eerie cackle, the boy wonder disappeared from her sights.

She briefly wondered whether she should be concerned that he was probably going to prank his best friend, with (probably) alarming results.

Sighing, she decided against it-it was a bother, and she had been looking forward to a nice, warm shower...and coffee of course, always coffee.

#

**Ah ha! There! Here is the next chapter! **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been active and left you all hanging. I can't believe that there are people who would still read this! Life has been pretty demanding, and in my escape I have been pretty tangled up in the anime fandom (again), so I'm really, really sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

BINthere


End file.
